Goodbye Zelda
by BlindandMute
Summary: She did it all. All for his sake. She did it because he wanted it and she knows that would make him happy where ever he is. Goodbye Link and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and suffering Zelink And remeber stories don't always have a happy ending


_Well um….I will be writing my first __Zelink__ fic and well I guess that's all I have to say um…let's get the show on the road._

Through the royal hallways of Hyrule castle walks a legendary hero, both prideful and strong. Dressed in a proud green tunic he walks through the grand Hyrule castle to find and discover something exciting. As he walks he finds a door he had never seen before.

It's color blends in with the walls, but for the first time the doorknob caught his eye. He walked forward to open the door but alas it was locked. That wasn't going to stop him one bit. He unsheathed his mighty sword and held it in his hands.

Pointing the lethal weapon at the door he stuck might. Fortunately he broke the lock off the door and opened it. If only he could rewind time then he would never have to face this horrible fate. But curiosity got the best of him. This boy may not see the light of another day. His name is Link.

As he opened the door the stench of rotting carcasses burned in his nostrils. He could feel the uneasiness in the air but continued to press onward into the mold covered passageway. Everywhere Link turned his head; the sight of dried blood was all he saw. Bones lay beside his feet, anyone who dare entered this passageway would have turned tail and run away.

But the only living beauty that dwells in this forgotten place was a large shard of glass. Glowing with magnificence, Link stepped closer to the wonder. For some reason he couldn't refrain himself from lifting his arm and reach out to touch it. As if it was calling him.

Only when the tip of his fingertip touched the glass shard it felt as if his soul had been ripped out of his body and someone took a rusty and cut up his body while being dipped in to boiling acid. That is what he felt. Link was in agonizing pain. He collapsed onto the floor as his body began to transform.

A snout appeared on his face along with fangs. Fur grew out of his body plus a tail. His eyes grew blood red and he had an odd desire to kill any living creature in his path and a strange thirst for blood. An evil grin appeared on our hero's lips as he stood on two paws releasing a deadly roar.

_Somewhere else in Hyrule castle_

A girl heard a noise coming from the hallway, curiously she headed out of the safety of her room into the dangers of the unknown. Closer she came to the dreaded passageway, as she saw the door that was supposed to be closed for eternity opened she gasped.

The princess ran inside expecting the worst. Her name is Zelda. As she walked between the blood stained walls she felt evil in her presence within her. She ran to the heart of the room and what she saw almost made her faint. It was Link but with more animal like features.

"Link, what happened to you snap out of it!" Zelda pleaded. Link scoffed which made Zelda look even more desperate. "Link, please!" He then looked at her with his devil like eyes. "The Link you once knew is gone, but i shall warn you _princess_". The evil Link hissed. "I have a strange desire to kill anything that blood flows through its veins and it seems you're the only one here."

Zelda was scared was he going to kill her? No, the real Link must be in there somewhere. He dashed out at her, claws extended, but at the last moment she did a side step only receiving a gash over her wrist. Blood spilled from her wound but not a lethal injury. As soon as her blood fell to the floor, Link's eyes started to change from red to blue and kept changing.

"Zelda!" The real Link gasped. "Help me!" She didn't know what to do, so she continued to watch paralyzed with fear. The evil side of Link's voice boomed through the air. "You shall never win!" The real Link inside the evil creature had no idea what to do. "Zelda, please forgive me". Link apologized. "I cant control myself!" His eyes turned back into the devil red color and it scoffed.

"What do you think princess? Link cannot escape this situation alive". I got down on all fours ready to end Zelda's life for good. As it got in range of her Zelda was also prepared hiding a dagger behind her back. Right before he ended her breath he stopped.

Arms outstretched in front of her he fell to the ground landing in fresh blood that soaks it. Zelda cried at what she just did for right in Link's chest was the dagger she held moments ago. His eyes turned back into their true blue color and he smiled. "Please Zelda end my misery". She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No she wasn't going to do it he was already in serious pain. "Come on Zelda" Link paused and took breathed for a moment. "I'm in pain here"

Her vision blurred with tears as she pulled the dagger out of his chest. Blood poured from his wound. She raised to bloody weapon high over her head and brought it down with much force. Blood escaped our hero's mouth as he smiled. "Zelda, do you know why I became a monster?" He asked trying to bare with the pain.

"No, it wasn't because of the mirror. The mirror only awoken the monster within me and took control over my body. I remember having dreams of killing people and becoming a monster but now I understand it was all real. I must be put of my and other people's misery so if you please?"

Again she pulled the blood stained weapon out of the wound and struck it again. Link grimaced but soon smiled at Zelda's crying face. He raised a hand and touched her cheek which she held it there with her own. "Goodbye Zelda" Link said. But before he closed his eyed he added one more thing. "And thank you" His eyed closed and the rising and falling of his chest ceased. Zelda cried as she lowered her head to kiss her hero's lips but felt no return. But she did it all. All for his sake. She did it for him because he wanted it and she knew that would make him happy where ever he is.

_crying__) I CANT BELIEVE I MADE IT THAT SAD!!!! What is wrong with me? Oh well I enjoyed writing this story for reasons only god knows if you like it please review and thanks for using your time to read my stuff bye!_


End file.
